Yugioh GX episode 1-Proluge of the Begging
by josejuanarmy
Summary: The New story unfolds when Jaden returns from his long journey back to duel academy. But with a new adventure and Jaden losing his memory. Plus the couple everyone has waited for J A.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 5 episode 1**

**Proluge**

**Yugioh GX That's game said Jaden**

**Your good said random character and left.**

**It's been a while since I had such a good duel and had fun since duel academy said jaden**

**Jaden said EH Neos**

**Your missing duel academy arnt you jaden said Neo and winged kuriohbo.**

**Ya I really miss duel academy and all of my friends said jaden.**

**Ya you probably do and you miss Alexis who you care about dont you jaden said neos**

**Ya I do miss her but I can't confess to her said jaden**

**Will confess jaden you'll never know if you don't try said winged kuriohbo**

**Ya i wonder what their up to in Duel academy**

**/**

**Alexis! said Atticus**

**What do you want now atti said Alexis t**

**Don't you now what day it is said Atticus**

**Uhmm Wendsday said Alexis**

**No today is the five year anvirsety that we graduated from duel academy said Atticus**

**And don't forget the five year anvirsety since I became a famous popstar with the ladies said Atticus**

**Oh please said alexis**

**And your right it's been five years since I've seen all of my friends since the graduation party said Alexis**

**Everyone has visited duel academy except... Said Alexis**

**You mean your boyfriend jaden don't you lexy said Atticus**

**Noo said Alexis blushing**

**Why didn't you just revile your true feelings lexy when you had the chance said Atticus**

**You know what just leave me alone atti said Alexis and walked away**

**Man she just can't control herself when it comes to her feelings said Atticus**

**Ohh said Atticus**

**Wait lexy I want to tell you something said Atticus**

**What!? so you can ask me more questions atti said Alexis**

**No it's just that... you... Never mind I wanted to tell you we should have a meet up with our old pals said Atticus**

**Ya whatever said Alexis**

**Gee said Atticus**

**That's my sister said Atticus**

**Ohh yea lexy it's going to be this Saturday, the meeting said Atticus**

**Okay said Alexis and she left**

**/**

**Back to Jaden yuki**

**You might want to visit them one day jaden said neos**

**Yes jaden it's time for you to pay a visit to duel academy dont you think said proffser banner**

**Their probably very worried about you since you haven't spoken or seen them in five years said banner**

**they even sent you a note on farrow said banner**

**Meow said farrow**

**Ya your right proffeser banner said jaden**

**I have to visit dual academy to see my friends and confess my feelings said jaden**

**Duel academy you better get your game on said jaden**

** because I'm coming home said jaden**

**Your going have to dely that said a mysterious man**

**Who's that said jaden**

**Huh said neos winged kuiohbo and banner**

**Its me yugi said a mysterious man**

**Your not yugi said jaden**

**Haha your correct it's me night shrewd**

**Jaden I have a bad felling about this man said banner**

**He's right jaden their is something with this guy that I sense said neos**

**Errrr okay then if you want to stop me then let's duel said jaden**

**I can not lose jaden I pretty much know your future said night shrewd**

**Haha said night shrewd**

**What's with this guy said jaden in his head**

**Haha said night shrewd**

**!To be continued!**

**Author: Josejuan army**

**Ratings to ccocotine **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh GX episode 2**

**The battle of darkness**

**Okay then let's duel said jaden**

**It will be your last said night shrewd**

**Ya ya said jaden**

**I draw**

**Now I summon Neo spacin humming bird in attack mode said jaden**

**Now I activate my humming birds special ability said jaden**

**now i get 500 life points for each card in your hand said jaden**

**and I count 5 so I gain 2500 life points said jaden**

**Pretty sweet isn't it said jaden**

**Jaden Life points 6500**

**Then I put two cards face down and I end my turn said jaden**

**Alright my draw said night shrewd**

**Hmmm said night shrewd**

**What what's so funny said jaden**

**Oh nothing said night shrewd**

**I have a bad felling about this said proffser banner**

**Okay now I activate pot of greed to draw 2 more cards said night shrewd**

**Now I use card destruction to have a fresh new hand said night shrewd**

**Now I use soul release to remove from play exodus head left right Hands and exodus left and right legs from play said night shrewd**

**But why would you do that said jaden**

**All in do time jaden said night shrewd**

**Now I use return from a different dimension said night shrewd**

**Now I can summon all monsters that I removed from play said night shrewd**

**Oh that can't be good said jaden**

**Now come forth exodia the tarmiter said night shrewd**

**Oh no said neos**

**Now exodia abldorate said night shrewd**

**Ahhhhhhh said jaden when life points went to 0**

**Now I well take your memory jaden and soon you will join me said night shrewd**

**Hahahaha said night shrewd**

**Night shrewd left**

**Jaden wake up oh no said banner**

**Jaden were disaperring said neos winged kurhibo and yubel**

**Take care jaden... Said winged kurhibo**

**Hey look theres a kid over here said construction worker**

**We better get some help said one of the workers**

**/**

**Later jaden is sent to the hospital**

**Looks like he just passed out and has amnouasa said a doctor**

**We better send him home said a doctor**

**But we don't have any records of him said a doctor**

**Hmmm let's send him to duel academy they were these uniforms said a doctor**

**Nurse! said the doctor**

**Yes doctor said the nurse**

**Send our patient to duel academy**

**Are you sure doctor. said the nurse**

**Yes now go. said the doctor**

**Okay. said the nurse**

**Good luck young man. said the doctor**

**The End.**

**-**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh GX episode 3

Preparation for disaster

"Hey! hey! lexy" said Atticus

"What's up atti." said Alexis

"Don't tell me you forgot" said Atticus

"Hmm" said Alexis

"That it's Saturday" said Alexis

(Atticus falls on the ground surprised)

"That today is the reunion of all our pals, remember" said Atticus

"Oh yea!" said Alexis

"I guess I forgot" said alexis

"Ya and we should get going to greet them" said Atticus

"Ya let's get going" said Alexis

"Race you there" said Atticus

"Your cheating" said Alexis

/

Then their at the dock waiting

/

"Okay were here" said atticus

"And looks like just in time too" said Alexis

"Look there's a boat coming" said Alexis

"Hey what's up guys" said syrus

With Alexis and atticus waving back

"Long time no see" said syrus when he stepped of the boat

"You to syrus" said alexis

"Weres Zane and chazz?" said Alexis

"Ohh yea! Zane chazz wake up" said syrus

"Were at duel academy." said syrus

"Okay" said Zane

"The chazz needs his beauty sleep" said chazz

As Zane and chazz walked out of the boat

"Long time no see Alexis" said Zane

"What's up Zane" said Atticus

"You two Atticus" said Zane

"Not much" said Atticus

"Same" said Zane

"Huuh my dear Alexis I come for your hand in mirage" said chazz

"As if" said Alexis

Then pushes chazz into the water

"Ya so is hassleberry or the rest of the gang here yet" said syrus

"No you guys are pretty much the first to get here" said Alexis

"The rest of the gang is coming tomorrow so well have post pone the party" said alexis

"Oh... So Jaden isn't here" said syrus

"...no... "Said Alexis with sadness

"Umm you guys better not talk about lexys boyfriend jaden in front of lex" said Atticus

"She gets diparesed" said Atticus

"What!? I do not" said Alexis while (blushing and yelling)

"Ohh" said syrus

"I've been searching for him all around the world" said syrus with a sad felling

"With no luck"

"I wonder what happened to him" said Zane

"Good readance" said chazz as he was pulling himself up from the water

Then Alexis pushes him off again

"Well forget him if he doesn't want to visit" said Alexis and walked away

"Uuihhhh" said Zane and syrus

"Don't worry about lex. she's just I bit furious about jaden not visting in 5 years" said Atticus

"Ya" said syrus

"So let me show you guys to your rooms" said Atticus

"you guys must be very tired" said Atticus

"Okay" said syrus and Zane

"Are you coming chazz" said syrus

"Noo the chazz well wait for is clothes to dry" said chazz

"Okay then" said syruss

/  
Later... they go to the guest dorms

"So heres your rooms" said atticus

"Hey Atticus can I go visit our old dorm" said syrus

"Okay let's go" said Atticus

"You coming Zane?" said syrus

"No im getting some rest." said Zane

"Alright" said syrus

"See ya" said syrus

/  
Then syrus and Atticus go to the slifer dorm

"Brings back so many memory's" said syrus

He opens his old dorm

"This place hasn't changed a bit" said syrus

/  
Then they go to the ledge were jaden liked to stare at the sky

"Hey isn't that Alexis over there" said syrus

"Ya" said Atticus

"Hey lexy!" said atticus

"What's up." said Alexis

"What are you doing here lexy" said Atticus

"Ya" said syrus

"This Is were jaden sat all the time" said syrus

"I was uhmm just looking at the sky." said Alexis blushing

"Ya right Shes probally thinking about her boyfriend jaden." said atticus

"Shut up atti!" said Alexis (blushing)

"Ya I miss him to" said syrus

-  
They all look at the sky

"Were are you jay said" Alexis in her head

"Well it's getting pretty late we better get going home" said atticus

"Ya said Alexis" and syrus

So they go back to their dorm

-  
As they walk to the dorm they see a doctor crew taking a patient

"I wonder who that was" said  
Syrus

"let's go find out" said Atticus

/  
Then they walk towards the nurses office and the go in

"Can I help you" said the nurse

"Can we see the patient." said Alexis

"The nurse" said okay

"But don't make much noise" said the nurse

"Okay" said Syrus Alexis and Atticus

-  
They walk up to the patient

"isn't that... "said Alexis syrus and Atticus

"It's jaden!" Said Alexis

(Alexis started crying)

"What happened to you jay" said (Alexis with tears)

(Crying on his chest)

"no jaden!" said Syrus

"What happened" said Atticus

He was found passed out with amnesia" said the nurse

"What!?" said Alexis

"How could this have happened" said Alexis

(Jaden opened his eyes)

"Jaden your awake" said Alexis and syrus

"Do you remember me" said Alexis

"No Who are you" said jaden

(Alexis ran out of the room bursting into tears)

"Lexy wait" said Atticus

The end  
-


End file.
